


Unraveling the Secrets

by AnnoraHenryston



Series: A Long Way Home [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of secret, Brother sister 19 years apart, Brother-Sister Relationships, Elizabeth Maria Stark is Tony's sister, Everything happens during The Avengers (2012), F/M, Family Issues, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Lets pretend Avengers:Infinity War never happened, NOT BROTHER/SISTER INCEST, Nick Fury Knows All, Pepper disapproves Tony, So didn't Age of Ultron, So does everyone else, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark's secret sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraHenryston/pseuds/AnnoraHenryston
Summary: "You. Who, or should I say, what are you!?""Tony! She's just a kid!""Pepper, stand down.""Are you Loki? Prince of Asgard?""I'm no prince.""But you look like one."Elizabeth came a long way from waiting for her whole eighteen years of her life to finally meet her biological brother, but will he, Tony fucking Stark, take her in without questions and doubts? Especially when she had grown fondness on Loki, who nearly destroyed NYC.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say The Avengers (2012) happenings happened (in MCU time) around the year 2007. I tried to make the timeline to make sense, but it's definitely not happening. So please just try to go along with the timeline.

"Would it work?"

"Only if she's strong enough."

"Howard would never allow this to happen!"

"If you keep your mouth shut, he will never know."

"He will find out! Especially if she lives. She will grow."

"Steve Rogers came out fine, why can't she?"

"Because she's only a kid! A newborn kid, Karen!"

 

Days later: Stark Manor

"Howard?"

A man in his early late 50's came out from the call. He's walking in a well-tailored suit with a stuffed teddy bear in his hand.

"Maria?" he called out with excitement.

 

Maria nodded with tears as she walked through the doors with a small bump in her arms. "We got her, Howard. After decades of waiting. Our little princess, Howard."

 

Howard Stark dropped down the stuffed teddy bear and made his way to Maria with big steps each time.

 

"Our little Eliza."

"Eliza?" Howard asked.

Maria nodded. "Elizabeth Maria Stark," she paused, "We should tell Tony, Howard. He should know."

 

Howard's smile faded at the mention of his own son. "I do not think he can take care of her when all he does and knows are parties."

 

"Howard, she is his biological sister. He deserves to know, this isn't some secret we need to hide. And...How he is now, were our fault. We were so caught up on work that we totally forgot about family..." Maria sighed with regret.

 

After a long while, Howard nodded. "I'll inform him after he gets back from MIT."

"Not inform, Howard. This isn't some mission, it's family," Maria held Howard's hand in her free hand and smiled warmly, "We will sit down one day, for breakfast, lunch or supper and talk. Chat like a normal family and not like an order to a soldier. He's our son."

 

Two years later:

"Lizzy, this is your brother, Tony," Maria pulled out a photo of Tony Stark from the family album and showed it to young Elizabeth.

 

Little Elizabeth patted on the photo softly and smiled brightly, "Tony, family. Mommy, family. Daddy, family."

Maria smiled and kissed Elizabeth on her rosy cheek and carried on showing her the old photos of Tony Stark. Until a big "Bang" interrupted the calmness.

 

"Daddy is angry?" Elizabeth asked while poking her head up from the couch towards the entrance.

 

"That little...Bastard!" Howard yelled.

 

"Daddy is very angry," Elizabeth commented and Maria couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mommy, Tony?" Maria sighed at the question and shook her head. "Sweety, Tony's busy, maybe later?" Elizabeth pouted with disappointment, but still nodded to Maria and carried on to fiddle with the photos of Tony Stark.

 

Maria stood up and walked towards where Howard stood with his palm against his forehead. "Maria, what have we done wrong on Tony?" She fell silent on the question. Said nothing but gave him a small hug of comfort. There's nothing she could do to make the situation better. All she can do is to hope for the best.

 

"I'll talk to him when we get back," Maria says softly. "When is Nick coming?"

"Around the corner. Saw his car when I came in," replied Howard. "At least Eliza likes Nick," he added.

"I hope he agrees with you," Maria joked.

 

Moments later a young man appeared at the doorstep.

"Mr, Mrs Stark," he greeted.

 

"Please Nick, Howard would do," Howard says.

 

Before he could say anything else, a small figure came flying towards him, yelling, "Nicky!"

Nick rolled his eyes on the name, but lowered his body down with open arms and a wide smile, "Hey, you little cheeky princess!"

 

Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek and looked towards her parents. "When will I see you?" she asked.

"Very soon dearing. No more than four days," Maria promised with Howard nodding with agree.

"Present!"

"A crystal ball from the area with the name carved into it," Howard adds.

 

The four of them had supper together, as Elizabeth wished for. But who knew it was the last time she saw her parents.

 

Three days later, Nick Fury received a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. The words horrified him. "Elizabeth! Don't turn the T.V on!" But it was too late.

 

"We have just received a new message. A few hours ago, at Long Island, Mr Howard Stark and his wife went into a horrible car accident. According to the information we received, both past away instantly on the scene..." Nick switched off the T.V, but Elizabeth already heard all the important parts.

 

She is only two years old, there are things that she yet still doesn't understand. But she understood her parents' name and the word _death_.

 

"Nicky?" Elizabeth called out with confuse and question, and a slight understanding showing on her face.

 

Nick leaned in and picked her up. "I'm here. I'm here."

 

16 Years Later: London Airport

"Hey, Phil? Is Nick...Nonono, don't call him! I'm going back today, arriving tomorrow...Don't you dare tell him! I swear I'll rip you into pieces!... Much better. Now tell me, where are you guys gonna be tomorrow afternoon?... Are you telling me he's driving that thing with one eye? You kidding...Alright. Fine. Just...I need to go now. Flight is calling. And don't you dare tell him!" She hung up the phone and pulled out an old photo of a young man with black hair smirking towards the camera. Then she pulled out another one, the same hair, the same smirk, the same person but decades apart from each other.

 

On the other hand. Somewhere in New-York City, Nick Fury dropped his eye-patch to the floor and shouted, "What do you mean she's coming!? Where is she?"

"I can't trace her. Though, perhaps she's now to be in a plane coming down from London to here," Phil replied.

Nick picked up the eye-patch, rubbed his temple, "You told her, didn't you, Coulson?"

Phil Coulson nodded. "I did. She threatened me, she said she will rip me to pieces."

 

"Mother Fu-"


	2. The Other Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother and sister finally meet.

Sneaking into something was never hard for Elizabeth because back when Nick took care of her he would build things for her to break and put it back together, so it would keep her busy for hours if not for days. It was a way for him to take a break. Though, however, the older she got, the shorter the time it took. In the end, it only took minutes for her to put things like electronics back together. 

 

"Building, breaking and rebuilding then break it again, it really does run in the family." She never really understood those words from him, but when she had come across the channel on a full-on interview about Stark Industry, she had understood it perfectly.

 

The moment she landed at the airport, the first thing was to track down the ship, which wasn't hard, but sneaking in was. She had nearly suffocated because of the lack of oxygen. She wasn't surprised that it took longer than usual since these days Nick's been always upgrading the security system, and that the ship has  _his_ security system on top of that. It was hard, bypassing a whole bunch of security and had to find a way to go around  _his_ AI's security and defences too.

 

 So, yeah, it took way longer than usual. And deep down, Elizabeth knows she's going to be in tons of shit afterwards.

 

"He killed eighty people in two days," Elizabeth heard a woman's voice say as she ducks pass a silver door.

"...He's adopted," a deep voice replied.

 

Then the sound of footsteps approached. Elizabeth quickly hid away in the shadows at the far side of the entrance.

 

"It's a stabilising agent." The familiar voice gave a smile to her lips.

 

Elizabeth left and went on to explore more about this huge spaceship, apparently exploring is also another  _family-thing._

 

She came across another door, this time with more security grids to cross. 

"It's heavily secured," thought Elizabeth. Her little Tablet started to show percentage loading, her heart started beating, pounding wildly. She truly thinks that an alarm will be triggered at any given moment. But just then, the green light shined on the gate and it opened up without a single alarm.

 

As the gate opened, a gigantic glass container appeared in front of her and a very handsome God is standing inside it. Standing in there not like a prisoner, but like he wants to be there.

 

 _He's the God of Trickster, for heaven's sake._  

 

"Are you Loki? Prince of Asgard?" Elizabeth asked, even though she knows the answer to the question.

 

"Asgard," he says with a tone of taunt, "I'm no prince."

"But you look like one. Better than the overly-built dude outside," her words made him smile.

 

Elizabeth walked closer towards the glass, her brown eyes meeting the emerald. "I thought Gods were supposed to be up there," she pointed towards the sky, "Did you run away?"

 

Before Loki could answer, an alarm went off in the room. Elizabeth groaned with irritation. "For fuck's sake. Does he put security on everything!?" She removed her hand from the glass and pulled out the Tablet, fiddled on it for a while and then the door that was open behind her had sealed shut.

* * *

"Sir, we have a security break-in," Agent Hill interrupted the group chat.

 

"Where?" Steve Rogers asks in fight mode.

 

Agent Hill gave a look at the screen and said, "Loki's cage, Captain." As her sentence dropped, the group quickly gathered and went to the exit with the background of Tony calling for his suit and mumbling, "How the heck did they get in?"

* * *

In the room, Elizabeth is still chatting with Loki, asking him the most random question in the strangest way. Usually, Loki would shut people like this up because they're stupid and mundane, boring to be specific. But not her, for some reason.

Nothing about her makes him feel she's stupid or mundane, rather, she just seems to be socially awkward. All those questions, weird and random. It's literally fun to watch her to embarrass herself.

 

"Why are you locked in?" she asks.

"Most likely that I killed people."

"And?" questioned Elizabeth.

Loki thought for a while, "And manipulated a few humans and killed more."

"Oh," she replied with an understanding nod.

 

She was about to say more upon the question when noises came through the intercom that cut her words of thought.

 

"Nick, I can't open the door," Agent Hill says.

"Break it," Thor wield up his hammer, thinking of breaking the door, but he was stopped by Nick.

"That would just release Loki's cage, it might give him a free pass," he says.

 

Inside, Elizabeth couldn't stand these people anymore. "If it's a free pass, why would you people lock him in here the first place? Bloody hell, he's Loki the Trickster, do you people literally think he would get captured this easily without a backup plan?"

 

"Fair point," says Tony in his Iron-Man suit. "But that still doesn't mean I forgive you on breaking in around Jarvis, he's really upset because you fumbling around in his system."

 

As Tony's voice appeared, Elizabeth's smile grew wider.

 

Seeing this, Loki lifted an eyebrow of curiosity. Something tells him that she's here because of the man in iron.

 

Tony spoke over the intercom again, "If I were you, I'll open the door. Or we'll go in and capture you too."

"No you won't," she says with positivity, "And by the way, I terribly think Loki deserves better than this. Better life. Better trust most of all," Elizabeth gave a small smile to Loki.

 

"We will and absolutely not," Tony says as the gate buzzed and opened up. "You over-ride my system, made my AI upset and ruined my lunch break, what makes you think I, we, won't capture you?" he said as he walks in with his Iron-Man form, followed by Nick and Agent Hill and the rest of the group.

 

"Hello, Nicky," was the first thing Elizabeth said when the whole group walked in.

 

Nick Fury swore underneath his breath. The rest of the group all looked at Nick with wonder, even Loki.

 

"Sir," Agent Hill broke the silence, "I have to remind you, sleeping with a minor..." her sentence got cut off by the sounds of Elizabeth and Nick's yell.

"Fucking hell no!" Nick shouted.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Elizabeth yells, then added, "And I'm not a minor."

 

"Elizabeth," says Nick.

"Yes, Nicky?" replied Elizabeth with humour, which made Tony chuckle a bit. She turned her eyes toward Tony and that's when Nick Fury knew things from now on are going to get out of control.

 

"Elizabeth!"

To the yell, her smile faded. A stern look appeared and it reminded him of Maria Stark when she would be giving out orders or scolding Howard Stark because he had done something stupid or dangerous.

 

"Nick, you haven't told him, have you? When I left to go to London, you had promised me that you would tell him. That was why I left without a single complain!" seeing Nick began to give  _that_ face, she added, "Don't tell me to wait! I've waited enough!" She turned her head toward Tony and the rest of the team.

 

"My name..." she says softly.

"Elizabeth! Now is not the time to..."

"My name is Elizabeth Maria Stark, sister of Tony Stark," Elizabeth says loudly.


	3. Disastrous Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Elizabeth thought Tony had excepted her, Loki's escape had changed everything.

"Why do you keep coming to me?"

"Do you want to know it in alphabetically or numerically?"

Loki doesn't answer the question.

 

Elizabeth sighed and sat next to the glass. "He doesn't believe me, like at all. We did DNA tests and stuff, but he..." she sighed, "Nick says I screwed everything up, he doesn't want to talk to me. Even though he gave me free access to the whole ship."

"I don't get it. I just wanted him to know. I just want to know that I have a family out there, who cared for my safety, who cared for me."

* * *

In the Lab, Tony stared at the DNA result for hours, totally ignoring the progress on Loki's sceptre.

 

When Banner and Nick came back in, he's still in the same position when they left for lunch. Staring.

 

"Is it really that hard to believe you have a sister?" Nick says.

 

Tony moved. He blinked and threw the results into the trashcan on the screen and told Jarvis to delete it forever. "I don't have a sister. Even if I do, I would've known. And I definitely don't have a sister who's nineteen years younger than I am."

"It has to be some high-tech stuff," he added and left the Lab.

 

Another night went by. Elizabeth's daily routine had made itself out. Plain and the same every day: Wake-up, eat, visit Loki, have lunch, visit Loki, have supper with Loki. Because he understands her or that's what she thinks.

The rules applied for the next two days. It broke when Tony nodded at her for pointing out that she had upgraded the ship's system and corrected some errors, an apology for overriding the system days ago.

 

One nod, just one nod, it's all it takes to make Elizabeth's day into perfection.

 

"Loki, he nodded to me!"

When the gate opened, all she saw was Loki standing outside of the glass container and Phil Coulson lying on the ground.

"Phil?"

"He's not dead, not yet at least," Loki said while putting away his silver dagger.

 

Elizabeth opened up the nearby first-aid kit and walked to Phil. "Phil, can you hear me?" Phil nodded and sat up with her help, leaning against the wall and then pressed the emergency button before Elizabeth could stop him, the alarm was set.

 

Before she could react on the sound, the door was buzzing and then Loki had grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up and away from the bleeding Phil. The door opened, showing Tony in his full suit without the helmet. With the look on his face, Elizabeth knew everything just went back to zero. The trust that just began to build had collapsed within seconds.

 

"Just as I thought," Tony said as he weaponed up and his helmet covered his head.

 

The rest was a blur to Elizabeth. The fighting, Banner turning into the Hulk and fighting Thor, Natasha fought with Clint and Loki was grabbing her while avoiding Tony firing his weapons to them. The ship's in a mess, everything is everywhere. 

 

When Loki had finally avoided Tony, Elizabeth had lost her way because of the blast from Tony's ammo. 

 

She now is standing at the edge of the open area, facing Tony trying her best not to cry. 

"Tony..." Elizabeth begged, wishing he would at least listen to her.

"Don't even try. I knew something is off and I was right," Tony moved in closer towards her.

 

Elizabeth could feel her heels are going off the platform, she had to balance her on the tip of toes to actually hold on. She can even feel the heat that's coming off from the suit, the heat wave was even seeable. Her whole heart had frozen. Behind Tony, Nick Fury was running towards them, yelling, "Tony Stark! Don't you dare!" 

 

_At least...at least someone care of her life and death._

 

That's when she leaned back and fell over the platform. And she felt a pair of warm hands around her. She opened her eyes and saw Loki's emerald eyes looking down at her. Above him she can see Tony without his helmet, a sneer on his face and the release on Nick's face while shouting something, that got covered up by the noise of the machine, to Tony.

"Why do you even care of taking me with you? I'm no use to you. He doesn't see me as his sister, I'm no threat to you and you can't even use me as bait because he thinks I'm on your side."

"You are much important than you think you are," Loki said.

* * *

"Have you lost your mind!?" Nick shouted toward Tony.

Tony lifted his head without a single concern on his face. "Lost my mind? I'm quite clear of what I have done. She might have fooled you, but not me. Tell me, Fury, if she's not with Loki, why does he even bother saving her from falling? Hmm? Because he's bored?"

 

Nick doesn't know what to say about the question. "She. Is. Your. Sister!"

"I have no sister! I've made that quite clear days before!" And that's when he flew back to the control room, leaving Nick looking at the ship that flying away in a distance.

* * *

"Loki, why do you do what you do?" Elizabeth asked as Loki controls a man to set the machine in to open up a portal from above. She knows she should do something about it, but she also knows there's nothing she could do because she's only a human without any power or of such. All she knows is hacking into things and this isn't something that she could just hack into.

 

Loki didn't reply on the question. He hasn't been talking to her for the past few hours and that wasn't normal, but also very normal in a way. Since the day she saved her from the fall, he'd kept her by his side, not letting her leave, not once. She would talk to him, ask him question upon things and he would reply, shortly, but would settle her curiosity and make her understand. So when he doesn't answer this question, it had put worry into her head.

 

Something is definitely wrong. Though before she could find out what, Loki had grabbed her into the Stark Tower and there stands Tony Stark without the suit, just a tee and sweat-pants.

 

Tony ignored the presence of Elizabeth, he walked towards the bar and tended himself with a cup of whiskey. "Care for a drink?" he said to Loki.

"Stalling me won't change anything," Loki replied.

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one," Tony gulped down a mouth full of whiskey.

 

Elizabeth watched the two talking without one killing the other, but then something changed. Loki pointed the sceptre to Tony's chest, her heart skipped a beat, but nothing happened. Loki did it a few more times, more confused than the other. Elizabeth smiled with relief. She had understood what had helped Tony to avoid the influence of the sceptre. It's the chest piece on him. And that was when Loki sort of lost his temper. He had the sceptre thrown towards Tony.

 

"Loki!" She shouted and ran towards Tony.

 

The sceptre hit her on her chest and it pushed her out of the window. 

 

Tony froze to the sight, so did Loki, but only for a moment. Then he grabbed Tony by the neck and threw him out.

"Jarvis, anytime now," he says.

* * *

When Elizabeth woke up, the first thing she saw was the bright ceiling above her, then it was a woman talking to Nick and Tony. Elizabeth knows her, her name is Pepper Potts, Tony's helper and girlfriend. If only he had admitted her, Pepper might become a sister-in-law to her. But it seems it'll never be that way, she finally gets it now.

 

"You're awake," Pepper said softly.

 

The moments Tony laid eyes on her, he asked, "You. Who, or should I say, what are you!?"

"Tony! She's only a kid!" Pepper tried to shove Tony away from the bed, but he doesn't move.

"Pepper, stand down!"

This was when Steve came around the corner. "Tony, Fury cannot lie to us."

"Cap, don't tell me what to do."

Elizabeth gave a tired look at Tony and said, "...Anthony, I am your biological sister. My mom is Maria Stark and father is Howard Stark. I'm...I'm a surrogate, Tony."


	4. The Ultimate Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has finally made into Tony's life, but something is missing.

Elizabeth is trying to sleep off the pain on her chest, but her head is elsewhere. Thinking what had happened to Loki, how was everyone doing, has the portal been closed...etcetera. The room is so silent that she could hear Nick talking behind the door, telling Tony about her. She's so tired, she had never felt this tired in her whole eighteen years of her life. She's been waiting, hoping, looking for the ultimate solution to tell Tony Stark about herself and not to freak him out or to let him reject her. But it seems no matter how she approached him, he will still reject her. 

* * *

"She's fucking nineteen years younger than I am! How am I suppose to react to that!? I'm on the edge of thirty and now you tell me I have a sister who's nineteen years younger?! She was only two when I was twenty-one for fuck's sake!" Tony shouted on top of his lungs, not caring at all that Elizabeth might be sleeping.

 

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Nick is trying to tell you that you have a sister, not to tell you that you have a fiance, Tony. It's not like you've never slept a nineteen-year-old."

"Yeah, but that was when I was nineteen going to twenty!" he responded. "And, how the heck did she even survive the fall? Hmm? Do not even try to say that she fell on top of something."

"She didn't," said Steve as he walked in.

 

He pulled out a Lab result from his pocket and gave it to Tony, "Read this, then you'll understand."

 

Tony ripped the document from Steve's hand and got stunned at the information in front of him. 

"You've got to be kidding me. Are you telling me that she shares the same ability as you do?" he asked Steve without looking up.

 

"I had my doubt the first time I saw her. And then your blast made me think about her sensitivity and agility. She turns too fast for a normal person, Tony," he paused, "The serum must have been in her for a long time, at least a decade because she had got used to it. It comes without thinking or reacting. It had become a part of her. I'm thinking..." But Tony cuts in. 

Tony frowned to the next unspoken words. "I know what you're thinking, but I can promise you they won't. They never will. Not if she really is their kid, my..." he closed his eyes and leaned back to the couch, sighed out the word, "sister."

"They always wanted a little girl. However, mom was too weak after me. I'd never thought..." And then Tony paused, suddenly remembered something. "The year I got accepted in MIT, he phoned me, told me I should come home, he wanted to chat, but I denied it. For some reason, he called me every year, New Years, Christmas, first of June even."

 

"First of June is Elizabeth's birthday," Nick said.

Tony curled his lips, "That would explain. But I just assumed that they wanted me to join them. A few days before the crash they called me too, but..."

Nick sighed and nodded. "They wanted you to come back to take care of Elizabeth. She was looking forward to seeing you. Maria had always promised her, but you never came around. After the crash, I was in custody of her. I erased her from S.H.I.E.L.D so no one would come after her, to use her against you for giving up Howard's work. Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

 

Pepper put a hand on Tony's shoulder, took the document away from him and spoke softly, "Go talk to her, Tony. She's been waiting enough."

He shook his head. "From what I've said and done earlier on? There's no way she'll..." His sentence got cut by the sound of an open door. Elizabeth stood there in her sleeping gown, eyes twinkling with tears.

"I couldn't sleep. You were loud, Tony," she says with a small smile. "Is there something to ease the pain? My head hurts, it's like a very bad hangover."

Tony quickly jumped up, "I'll go look for that," he rushed to the kitchen, eager to get away from the awkwardness. After he left, Elizabeth gave a small nod to Pepper and Steve. "Thank you, Ms Potts and Captain."

"It's always a welcome, kid," Steve replies without mentioning about the serum.

"Give Tony some time, he'll get used to having an extra family member," Pepper says with a soft smile.

 

Elizabeth smiled.

"Though, there is something else. Where's Loki?"

* * *

 When Tony got back from the kitchen, which is like half an hour later, with a cup of water and a bottle of painkillers (a huge bottle that is), everyone has left except Elizabeth, who's currently curled into a ball on the couch. Somewhere at the back of Tony's clever-brain, he remembered something on that is a sleeping position for people who lack the sense of security and safety. 

 

Elizabeth looked so small on the huge couch. Tony had remembered that when she stood up, she was half a head shorter than he was.

 _She's tinny._ He marked into his genius brain.  _And lack security and safety._ The two hardest things to give to someone.  _And she's fucking only eighteen. Eighteen! What was he doing when he was that age? Right. Right. He was partying his ass off in MIT, getting drunk and doing stuff. Stuffs._ How was he going to take care of someone when all he knew was partying? How?

Tony feels as if he is the one who needs the painkillers. The whole bottle maybe.

 

"Are those vitamins or painkillers?" Elizabeth said sleepily.

"Aren't they the same?" Tony tried, he really tried to make it funny. It worked, a little. At least it made Elizabeth smile.

She shrugged, "Maybe. They could be when you only sleep an hour or two in one day or two."

"You do that?" He asked as he handed the bottle of painkillers to her and slides the water down on the coffee table.

Elizabeth nodded. "Hacking. I should assume you know how it feels when you don't have a personal AI to help you," she downed one painkiller without a single drop of water. Tony stared. Speechless at how similar the way she takes the painkillers like he does, sometimes. Which isn't healthy, at all, especially not to an eighteen-year-old. Not that he hadn't done that at the same age. But, "You are not...Missy, you will be staying away from painkillers from now on," Tony demanded.

 

 _If he's going to take care of her, he's definitely not going to make another himself. Even if it's a girl version._  

 

Those words stunned Elizabeth. She realised that something had changed about Tony. He's...involving. "Are you...Tony?" questioned Elizabeth. She doesn't even need to finish her sentence and he already knows what she's trying to say.

 

Tony sat down across her, arms open willing to talk. "You need to give me a certain amount of time, I am not good with...family to be specific. Especially when you get told you have an eighteen-year-old sister that can hack into your own security system within minutes and build a better one in few days," he stated.

 

The two talked about how to get used to being with each other without the other one feeling uncomfortable, which is meant for Tony. This is actually Elizabeth's idea because she doesn't want to ruin whatever it is happening right now.

"We should maybe start out small. Like me being around from here and there, just so you allow yourself to know, to get used to the idea of having another person in your space," she suggested.

 

It's not a bad idea, but..."You're not staying?"

 

Both were shocked as the question came out. Tony at how easy it felt for him to be worried and Elizabeth...well, rather surprised more, than shocked.

 

"I'll love to stay, really. But you're going to be busy on the building of the tower since..." she doesn't finish the sentence, but he knows the rest, "I don't want to be in your way for that. Besides, I have something else to do in mind."

 

Just as Elizabeth go onto her feet, the elevator opened up and it's Black Widow, Natasha, standing inside. "Tony, Thor's decided to take Loki back to Asgard. He's asking for you to bring the Tesseract," she said the moment she walked out of the elevator.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. He says the quicker he gets back, the less of the chance of Loki getting loose," Natasha replied.

Elizabeth heard this, quickly jumped in front of Tony, "I want to go with!"

"No you're not," Tony stated. "Jarvis, make sure she doesn't leave the building."

"Yes, sir," AI said.

 

She groaned with irritation and then the thought came in. Elizabeth pointed to the walk-way out of the window and said lightly, "You know I could just jump out and make an escape. I might get a few broken bones here and there, or a bad concussion, possibly land in a coma for a few days, but..."

Tony turned his towards Elizabeth with a grin on his face before she even got to finish her sentences, he said, "Do not let me regret myself. And under certain conditions."

 

In the end, Tony made Elizabeth signed a form stating the terms and condition of leaving the Stark Tower to meet Thor and Loki.

1\. Ditch Nick and come live with him. (Which Elizabeth is happily obliged to)

2\. No more painkillers! (Elizabeth rolled her eyes on this line)

3\. Stay in New York, in the radar. (This is where she pouted with disagree)

 

"Don't make me make you come back," Tony says as he opened the garage to Elizabeth. 


	5. Missing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is leaving and Elizabeth is not liking the idea of that.

Every since Elizabeth turned sixteen and graduated on the young age and had gone to university, she's had many admirers. Some attracted to her intelligence, some to her confidence, but mostly to her looks. Comparing her to all the other girls on campus, she nothing but around average on her beauty. But just because she's younger, shorter, still had that child-like feeling, she was way above average. And when you add up the intelligence that's not for her age and the confidence of what she does, Elizabeth got popular amongst the guys very quickly. 

 

She had gone on a few dates before, but when you know you have a genius brother named Tony Stark,  _thee Tony Stark_ , you start to compare them with him. Which does not, ever, end well. They get boring, not funny enough, too showy and very much stupid comparing to Tony, which in the end, Elizabeth's made more programs and hacked more computers, wrote more essays and papers than the guys she dated.

 

People have asked her why does she don't socialise. Well, she'd never answered that question before and she isn't planning to because the answer to that is: She's socially awkward on relationships and stuff like that. And that she's just not that interested. Or that's what she thought before Loki appeared in the picture.

 

He's not funny,  _dear God he's not_ , but he's clever, very clever. Clever enough to let the Avengers fight amongst each other for a while. Clever enough to be captured and escape just as easy as being captured. He's confident...maybe - if you would be kind enough to ignore the part that he's adopted. Basically, Elizabeth is liking Loki and is finding him very very attractive.

 

"I never took you as the villain type," Natasha says while Tony's having a fit on Elizabeth wanting to see Loki.

 

Elizabeth pouted to Tony, who's currently still angry at himself for giving in so quickly.

"And I thought you and Dr Banner were together." Tony laughed at Elizabeth's words and commented, "See? I'm not the only one who thinks that way."

 

Natasha death stared Tony, who then sealed his lips and drove, but not Elizabeth.

"I mean, you're sort of the only person he feels comfortable around, he's always so tense," she says.

"You're saying you feel relaxed around Loki?" Natasha asked as she gave a look at Tony. He sighed heavily and tightened his grip on the wheel.

Elizabeth thought for a while. "Comparing to all the guys I've dated..."

"All. The. Guys. You've. Dated!?" Yelled Tony. "Jarvis, take the wheel," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," replied the AI.

 

"Seriously? Are you,  _you_ lecturing me on a lesson on dating?" Elizabeth questioned while rolling her eyes.

 

"She's got a point," Natasha points out.

"Sir, I must remind you, there are still a number of videos of you in the past online," stated Jarvis.

 

_Great._ Tony sighed.  _What an idol he is._

 

Elizabeth smiled and carried on, "Those guys, they rather are showy or just dumb stupid. I mean, I know I can be socially awkward, but they don't seem to get the idea of they're dating a soon-to-be psychologist," and there again, Tony stopped her.

"A psychologist? ...I thought you were in I.T?" he questioned.

"I was. But it got boring and it seems people are more fun to watch."

 

Natasha hummed. "I see why you would be the villain type. It seems Steve is going to lose his money over Clint, he took you as the family type, Clint says otherwise."

 

Tony feels as if he'd just gotten ten years older within minutes.

* * *

"Alright. Pay up, Cap, she came with Tony." Clint poked Steve on his arm as he saw Elizabeth came out of Tony's car, eyes wondering behind them to where Thor and Loki stood. "Ten bucks, Cap," he added with a nod to Elizabeth and a smile as a greeting.

 

Steve, emotionally not doing well, but physically he pulled out the ten bucks and handed them to Clint.

"It would always be the villain, Cap, just like in the movies," Clint patted Steve on his back with a smile as he put the ten bucks into his pocket.

* * *

Elizabeth stood next to Natasha with strict orders from Tony, that if she moved, Natasha will take her down.

 

When she saw Tony took the Tesseract out from the boot, her fingers gave out a small twitch, but still stood next to Natasha. When she saw Loki standing next to Thor handcuffed and muzzled, she grinds her teeth and tried her best to stand still. Seeing Tony handing the boxed up Tesseract to Thor, Elizabeth's hand formed into a fist. The moment Thor hands one side of the box to Loki, she'd had enough of watching and doing nothing.

 

Just as Loki's hand touched the handle of the box, his wrist got held by a small hand.

 

Elizabeth could've sworn she saw Loki smile underneath the mask.

 

"Impressing," she heard Clint mumble behind them, loudly.

"Elizabeth Stark!" Tony warned.

 

_It felt amazing to be called by your full-name from your brother,_ Elizabeth has to admit that. But she knows now is not the time to appreciate that feeling. Right now, her whole head is focused on Loki's leaving and that bothers her very much.

And so, "Fuck Asgard and their rules! He's not leaving!"

 

Thor's dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of Elizabeth, but then he quickly reacted on it by pulling Loki away from Elizabeth's hands.

 

"This isn't going to end well," Banner says softly.

"No shit," Tony spatted.

 

Feeling Loki's wrist slip away from her hands, she gave Thor a glare and then did something that made everyone to be silenced.

 

"Can you lean down a little?" Elizabeth asked Loki politely.

 

The difference between somewhere around six-feet-two and a five-feet-four is a huge gap. She had to ask.

 

Loki lifted a brow of curious, but somehow actually leaned down (What a shocker to Thor). The moment he leaned down, Elizabeth reached the mask and fiddled with it for a small while, then a small 'click' sound appeared.

 

"If you don't mind, Thor, can you step a few steps away? I won't elope with him, relax," she said as she got rid of the mask and threw it towards Tony. It landed on his chest and then fell to the cement while Clint says, "Oops," with a laugh at the end.

 

Before Tony could react and after Thor took a step back, Elizabeth made a shocking move.

 

"This might not end up well, but I'm gonna do it anyways," she mumbled as she looked into Loki's eyes. "I never believed in love at first sight, however, maybe like at first sight?"

 

It's less than a kiss, more of a pick on Loki's cool lips. But that changed into something more when Loki gripped Elizabeth back before she left his lips by her neck. A little violent, but also bearable, just in between.

_It's hot. Very._

 

Thor stared at the two standing less than seven feet away from where he stood. He looked at the others, nearly the same expression as he. Nearly, because Tony looked as if he wanted to die or have a heart attack the next moment.

 

When the kiss broke, Elizabeth breathed heavily and had to lean against Loki to stand properly. Blushing from the loss of oxygen and for what had just happened.

"That," she said, "Was not what I had expected." Loki didn't say anything, but a secret smirk came to his lips as he looked towards Tony.

 

It took a while for Elizabeth to find her head and when she did, she turned to Tony and said, still blushing, "Unless you're okay with a guy who just stole your eighteen-year-old sister's first kiss to leave to a place that's millions of miles away from earth..."

 

Tony palmed his face in his hand and sighed, "Fuck."


	6. Epilogue: Part one of two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a headache, Elizabeth is not making anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a long chapter, so I'm splitting it into two chapters

Tony has a headache and it's not going away any sooner. Apparently, that headache right now is in his Lab with Elizabeth.

 

"Relax, Tony. She knows what she's doing," Pepper comforted.

"If she knew what she's doing, she wouldn't kiss him in the first place! Pepper, she..." Tony growled at the end.

 

"Sir, Miss Stark is ordering me to make a fake identity for Loki. Should I agree?" Just when Tony thought he had calmed down, Jarvis brought the strangling news to him.

 

Tony's growl turned into a groan of pain. He gave a pinch to the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. His head is thumping, he needs caffeine, maybe even painkillers, a lot of painkillers drowned in caffeine.  _That sounds really good right now._ Though, he needs to sort this mess out before he drowns himself in those.

 

"Agreed," he said to Jarvis.

_What else could he possibly do other than agree? If he says no, she'll just hack into the government and make one herself._

"But do it legally, Jarvis," Tony added.

 

Jarvis went silence for a while, most likely reporting to Elizabeth. Moments later, he'd come back to the lounge. "Sir, I am afraid there is no legal way to produce an identity for Loki, as for he does not own any documents that needed as the requirements. Miss Stark currently is false-forming documents for him," he said, then added with concern, "Should I stop her, sir?"

* * *

"Should we keep your name as Loki?" Elizabeth asked Loki as she types quickly on the keyboard. "Maybe we should. What about the last name? Odinson or Laufeyson? I prefer Odinson, it sounds more classy. What do you think?"

 

But there was no reply from Loki. Elizabeth looked up, across her sat Loki in a black modern leisure suit with the button open on the top. The view made her look away, back to the computer screen, doing nothing but just sat there staring at it with cheeks flushed. 

 

 _Focus, Elizabeth! It's just Loki in a suit without a tie, nothing else._ She whispered to herself silently.  _It's not like he's naked or...Oh, God! Nope, don't go there, Elizabeth. That's a dangerous place to go! Stop, right now!_

With the thought of Loki having nothing on him, Elizabeth's cheeks darkened as each second went passed. It's burning, she can feel it. She can also feel Loki's eyes wandering on her, peeling her from inside out.

 _Breath. Relax. Nothing's happening._ She comforted herself. But the inner her couldn't stay away and added:  _Not yet._

 

"S-so..." Elizabeth finally stumbled a word out. And then her brain decided it's time to take a vacation. She doesn't know what to say next.

 

"I've been thinking," unexpectedly, Loki talked, "Thinking of why I had returned the favour back."

 

To those words, whatever colour that was only Elizabeth's cheeks, faded instantly.

 

_Has he regretted himself?_

 

Elizabeth got this sudden urge to stop Loki from talking. Her fingers went back to the keyboards and started to type. 

"We should make your birthday. I think maybe ten years older than me? So...umm...1979? Ninth of Feb? Feb's nice and close to Valentines, fourteenth of Feb is what people celebrate with lovers. Not that we are, but...It's just, you know, not many people are born that day, people say they tend to be overly romantic if they were born then...I guess ninth would be better. Yeah, ninth, ninth is good..."  _She's babbling. Yeap, she's babbling._ Elizabeth babbles on quickly, making it very awkward, but trying her best not to let Loki have a chance to talk.

The more she babbles, the more her words fade out. In the end, all she could make out were words od whispers.

 

She gave a small sniff, then threw the keyboard to the other side of the table and grabbed Loki, by his collar, down towards her and literally crawled onto the table to bite him on his bottom lip. She chewed, bit, licked, anything that came into mind at the moment, just so she could shut him up from saying whatever he was about to say.

 

"Oh my fucking God..." Elizabeth heard Tony's yell coming from the entrance of the Lab.

 

 _Very literal. Fucking God. Not there yet though._ Elizabeth broke the kiss, crawled back to her seat, licked her lips and decided to keep quiet.

 

"Elizabeth Maria Stark! You...This is a personal laboratory, not some closet in High School!" Tony scald.

"Are you saying...?" asked Elizabeth mysteriously.

Tony shot a look at her. "I'm saying nothing, Missy! I will put a Nanny-cam on you if I have to!" He gave a rub on his temple, being painful as he is from the physical headache and the emotional one, he knows he cannot leave, at least not now.

 

"His," Tony pointed to Loki, "identity, the fake one, needs to be as realistic as possible. And yours..."

"Mine?" Elizabeth questioned with confuse.

"Put yourself back into Stark, since you're already busy on hacking. But still, keep them away from Fury, away from S.H.I.E.L.D's radar," frowning, he said to Elizabeth.

 

"Why? I thought you trusted Nicky?"

Tony choked on the given name for Nick Fury. "Trusting him doesn't mean trusting the system or S.H.I.E.L.D itself,“ he gave a few taps on the table, pictures and videos displayed themselves in mid-air. Showing all the Avengers identities and past videos. Everything you should or shouldn't know are all displayed on the screen.

 

Elizabeth's shocked at the detailed information S.H.I.E.L.D withheld in their system.

 

"Lucky Thor, he's a God, so he's sort of the Jurassic Park they're willing to have the risk to keep. And lucky you, Cyclops has a soft spot. Since he now is the leader, he doesn't need to follow orders," Tony states as he freeze-framed a blurred video of Elizabeth falling from the Stark Tower on the day Chitauri invaded NYC. "And so lucky you," he turned to Loki, "I'm too tired!"

 

After he closed the screen, he patted Elizabeth on her head, said softly, "Stay away from their system." Before he walked out of the lab he added, "And stay the fuck away from my Lab table! My AI doesn't need to see everything!" Then he left the room.

 

Elizabeth watched Tony leave in silence, she touched her head after he disappeared around the corner, a dumbfound smile climbed to her lips.

_He had patted her on her head. Just like what she'd seen in movies and what other people do too._

 

"You now look like Thor. Dumb," Loki says in a sudden.

 

Before she could remember what was happening before Tony entered the Lab, Loki had walked around the table, stood next to her with both hands on her waist, circling her with no escape. The lighter skin temperature that's she's feeling from his hands made her give a small shiver. hey felt cold, but not as cold as the table that her back is leaning against.

Loki curled his lips and closed up the distance. "No tables, huh?" he whispered into her ear.

 

Elizabeth trembled to the feeling of Loki's warm breath brushing against her ear.

 

He drew his lips back which formed into a shark-like smile, evil but also hot is so many ways.

Loki gave a small hum. "No tables. Couch? Floor? Bed?" he said in a cadence tone and then he bit down on Elizabeth's earlobe, which caused her to jerk up and pushed him away. She covered her boiling ear with one hand and stared. 

 

Satisfyingly, Loki smiled.

 

"As was talking," he started, "Wondering why had I returned the favour."

Elizabeth involuntarily held her breath for the answer.

"It is most likely that you're just," he paused and licked his lips. 

 

Remembering where those lips were just moments ago, Elizabeth's cheeks flushed back to red.

 

"That you just look way too desirable. But it seems only I have the appetite of willing to devour you," Loki finally finishes his sentence.

* * *

 


	7. Epilogue: Part two of two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale. Or is it?

 "Wow, he truly knows how to be a tease," Tony heard Clint say.

 

"What the...!" He quickly closed the screen and turned to Clint. "How long have you been standing there!?"

Clint shrugged and leaned against the frame of the door and replied, "From the part where she pushed him away. I gotta say, Tony, you have one hell of a sister. But you, spying, on your sister? That is very new for someone like you."

 

Tony groaned. "What are you even doing here?"

 

"Well hello to you too, by the way," Clint says. "I came in just to give you the update that Nick's people are in London packing your 'loving' sister's things, they're gonna be here no later than Thursday, which is in...two days?"

"And he couldn't come down himself," Tony stated.

"Ya know him. Meetings with this general, having tea with that minister, playing poker with the councillor or maybe mothering Loki out somewhere silent, cursing him with every word he knows. Having a little 'Teenage Problem' from here to there. Like you're having at the moment," Clint says with enthusiasm.

Tony sighed, "I'll go with the last option."

 

"Good luck with — now that I mention it, it's even weirder — your brother-in-law. Man, a literal God as your future brother-in-law and his name's Loki."

Tony cringed to Clint's words.

"By all means, Tony, good luck," and he then left.

 

_No shit. Good luck? I'll need all the luck in my whole fucking life for this shit._

* * *

** Somewhere in the future: **

"Tony, where's Loki's sceptre?" Banner asked.

 

Without looking up from the robot, Tony pointed to the corner of the room, at a silver box.

 

Banner shook his head at him, "I looked. It's not there, Tony."

Only then had Tony decided to take his eyes away from the metal piece.

 

"Jarvis." Nothing.

"Jarvis!?" Still nothing.

 

He pulled out a rectangular control-panel from his pocket..."Elizabeth Stark!" Tony yelled.

 

In Asgard:

Loki held the sceptre in one hand and the other wrapped around Elizabeth's waist. Thor looking excited. But before he could hug Loki from coming back to Asgard, two other people walked into the golden room.

 

"Loki?" The woman with brown hair gasped at the appearance of Loki with pure surprise and relief. The older man standing next to her said nothing, all he did was to hold her hand in his, giving a slight comfort touch. After a few moments, her gaze turned towards Elizabeth. 

 

Loki's hand held a little tighter then he let go of her.

 

Elizabeth smiled to the woman warmly and said, "My name's Elizabeth Stark, I'm...I'm..." Out of nowhere, she suddenly starts to stutter. The first time ever had she felt nervous taking over her.

 

To the scene, Loki smiled. He moved in closer, sceptre still in his hand, wearing his usual black Asgardian uniform with his green cape, but without that horn-like helmet.

"She, as Midgardians say, is my girlfriend. Or as I say, she is my little maiden."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all are wondering why Loki's gone back to Asgard, just give Elizabeth the credits for that.  
> And I'm starting a Tony/OFC fic, it's still in progress, but I will get there. In a later stage, I might add another Thorki because I'm just very bad at writing other characters.


End file.
